


Staying Still

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Separation Anxiety, Sleep, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel copes with the fact that Steven lays still for hours each night.





	Staying Still

Spinel stared warily at Steven’s sleeping form and played with her figures anxiously. Him being still and not moving, was giving her terrible flashbacks of her own self just staying still. 

A small quiet whine escaped her throat. She abruptly covered her mouth with both hands. She knew she wasn’t supposed to speak. Steven had said so. But this was torture. 

She heard a strange crunching noise from behind her, causing her to jump, legs expanding in length. She whipped her head around and saw Amethyst sitting atop of the banister, stuffing her mouth with chips. The sound of her chewing and rustles of the bag where extremely loud in the silent bedroom. 

Apart of Spinel wanted to snap, snatch the offending loud human product, and whisper a scold at the Amethyst for disobeying the Steven Diamond’s wishes for quiet, but at the same time the gem had startled her nerves to a point that it helped get her mind off.. The things she really didn’t want to think about. So she couldn't be too mad about it personally. Partially just offended for Steven's sake.

The Amethyst gave her a knowing look and made a hand motion, then slid down the banister quietly. Confused, Spinel extended her neck and looked down the stairs. The gem beckoned her to come on, then went to the living room couch and slumped down on it. 

Spinel hesitated, and looked from her Steven, to the place the Amethyst had been standing. Unsure if she wanted to leave her Steven’s side when he was so vulnerable in this strange organic state. As she watched Steven’s chest move slowly up and down and felt the strange anxiety creeping back into her gem, she relented and followed quietly down the stairs. 

The Amethyst was kicking back, looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. Spinel blinked. Wondering why she was summoned. As soon as she opened her mouth, Amethyst spoke up quietly. 

“When I first saw Steven asleep he was just a baby.. This,” Amethyst shifted into a purple baby. “This tiny thing that usually was crying or making weird noises was suddenly not doing anything. Just… Being there.. I thought it was dead.” She admitted, as she reformed back into her self. “I wanted to poke it with a stick to make sure he was alive, but Garnet foresaw Steven would grow up and stuff.. And told me poking him would just make him cry..” 

Spinel stared at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. 

Amethyst turned to her. “Just letting you know he’s not dead or whatever. You don’t have to worry about it.” She rested back onto the couch and closed her eyes. “And sleeping isn’t so bad either.” 

“I’ll never do the sleep.” Spinel spoke out abruptly. She already wasted six thousand years that she was never going to get back, standing still. She wasn’t going to just put herself into that kind of stance voluntarily ever again. 

Amethyst paused for a moment, then shrugged. “You do you.” 

Spinel looked away, as the Amethyst started to sleep. She stood there for awhile, hearing the house creak in the wind. 

She suddenly felt very alone. 

Spinel turned and went back to Steven’s room, sat on the floor and hugged her knees, as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. A mental chant echoed in her mind. He’s alive. He’s okay.. He just.. She shivered. 

He just needs to stay still for a bit.. 

She hugged her knees and arms closer, fighting down the quiet panic and forcing her chant to resume for the next eight hours. 

He’s alive.. He’s okay… 

He just needs to stay still for a bit..


End file.
